Drinks on Me
by Waath
Summary: [Christmas Special] With the year almost over, you noticed that this year had been crap to you. Life would only keep going down, right? A/N: This is just a story for developing an OC and also a gift for the people I wanted to write this story for.


_Silent night._ I entered the shop, yawning while the barista greeted behind the cashier. "Miss, any drinks you like?"

"Hot Chocolate please."

As I took a seat at the sofa, I tried to recall how the year had went. Papers after papers, being fired, a year of tears and more people leaving, with the fruits of labour unable to blossom. The doors only kept closing without any other opening. Yet, I lied to myself, _everything is fine._

As the bell rang throughout the cafe, signaling that my drink is ready, I lazily made my way to the counter. It was warm and begging for me to embrace the beautiful red cup and enjoy it. I cautiously returned to my place when the doorbell jingled. She was ignored as I closed my eyes, my hands shaking as I could not stop the tears slowly trickling down my face.

"Miss, what would you like?"

"Cookie latte."

She approached me, giving me a nod as I rushed to wipe away the tears. The same bell rang, echoing in the cafe again. Giving a slight grin, she hastily rushed to the counter as I watched the decor outside.

The lights from the cafe sparkled as they flashed with various vibrant colours. The star screamed to attract attention, but the glitter vanished when the barista removed it. "The cafe will be closing in thirty minutes."

"Thanks."

"Thank you for your hard work."

We enjoyed the drink. It was not awkward or anything - in fact I myself was glad that the lady in front of me was not talking. Soon enough, I took my last sip before realizing she was staring at me worriedly.

Tears dripped onto the elegant mug as I clasped onto it tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." My voice cracked as I whispered to her, but I held on.

"I would like chamomile tea. Two please."

I finally took in her appearance. She had a pale blue sailor hat, which was weird for being in town. Her ribbon was a bright red, nicely placed on the simple white tee she wore. She finally had a pink pleated skirt that was neatly folded with a tiny bunny trinket at the edge. Her hair was flowing elegantly, ending at her nape of her neck. She was neat, tidy and beautiful. I was an a mess with my jumper and jeans. It probably well described how our lives were too, but I did not know how she was. In fact, I would not be surprised if people looked at her as if she was a student, but her height was impossible for one. She was definitely a grown adult who enjoyed wearing school uniform, strangely enough.

As the barista finished preparing the drinks, I sighed as I was about to leave my comfy seat, going to buy another cup of hot chocolate. She stopped me, shaking her head. "Don't. Drinks on me."

She brought the cups of tea onto the table, pushing mine towards me. I was skeptical - did she drug it or something? The lady nodded at me, pointing at the cup and encouraging me to drink it. I doubtfully took it before taking a tiny sip of the drink.

The tea was relaxing. The flavor was smooth and silky, yet it was not empowering with bitterness. The sweetness of the tea was perfect too - it was not soft drink sweet, but you could still taste the chamomile leaves. I felt my sadness and stress melted away as I sighed with relief.

"... Do you feel better now?" I bobbed my head in reply, thankful of her. She had helped me so much, although all I was was a person in a state of emotional mess. "Thank you," I whispered, my voice getting shaky again. Meanwhile, the clock chimed ten.

The magic did not disappear.

"Ana." The girl held out her hand as I clasped onto it, shaking it as a greeting. "Myra." I replied back, finishing the cup of tea. We exited the cafe, elation was obvious on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Myra! I hope you will have a good year next year!" As she dashed to the direction opposite of where I was going, my heart warmed up with happiness.

I did not exactly knew why she did that, but I _really_ needed it. Maybe the festive feelings overwhelmed her, and it was just a one time show of caring for a stranger about to flood the cafe with her own tears. Or she was truly like that throughout the year. However, that was just enough for me to look forward for next year.

Next year might not be as bad as I thought of it to be.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well. Merry Christmas to everybody who has read up to this point. I hope next year will be better than this year. Results not looking good? Keep going, it will bear fruit. Life is being a piece of crap? Things will get better. I have a hard time telling myself this admittedly, but in the end just enjoy doing what you love, and embrace the roller coaster ride life is.

Unless you hate those rides. I feel sorry for you.


End file.
